Miscellaneous Items (X3)
Description These items are purchased in order to enable new functions and abilities for ships. They can't individually be sold back, but they can be ejected from the ship or transferred to another. Installing them does increase the value of the ship, but by slightly less than the cost of the component. Items Best Buys Locator Enables the player to access the Best Buy function which checks the cost of all goods for sale in the sector and displays a table showing which station has the best purchase price. Best Selling Price Locator Similar to Best Buys Locator, but instead show where each good in the cargo bay can be sold for the best price. Boost Extension Boost extension is not an afterburner, it only sets the the ship speed to maximum and vasty increases the ship's acceleration when the boost extension key (default TAB) is held down. This upgrade can be useful in a fight but it is especially useful for very slow accelerators like traders. Since it's such a cheap upgrade it's a simple matter to equip all of a players ships with this upgrade, however ships controlled by the AI cannot use the feature. Cargo Space Extension Cargo space extension, like engine tuning and rudder upgrade, gets more expensive per upgrade the more a ship has upgraded it. This upgrade adds spaces in a ship's cargo hold. Each upgrade grants one more unit of space. This upgrade makes more of a difference to smaller ships than larger ships. Some ships may more than triple their cargo holds using these upgrades. However, since many players don't trade with smaller ships anyway, these upgrades may not be worth the expense. Fully upgrading the cargoholds on a large trading vessel may cost hundreds of thousands of credits. The first few upgrades are likely a good deal on just about any ship, however, the later upgrades can cost a great many credits. A player should consider the potential profit of one unit of cargohold and just how long it will take to pay off that one unit of cargohold extension. Engine Tuning This upgrade, like the rudder upgrade and cargo bay extension, gets more expensive per upgrade the more a ship has upgraded it. Each upgrade in this increases the ship's maximum speed. Because both trading and combat depend on speed, this is a good upgrade to get. The first few upgrades are quite cheap so if one's ship doesn't come with them already, one should buy them as soon as one can afford them. This is especially true of the slower fighter craft and traders. The slower a fighting ship is, the harder it is to get into or out of battle. The faster one gets to the trading station, the faster one can make a profit and start on the next trading run. These upgrades pay for themselves rather quickly. Freight Scanner A freight scanner is used to scan ships which are within 4 km of the scanner's ship. After a short scanning period, it displays the contents of the target ship's cargoholds as well as the target ship's upgrades. When in a faction's sector, one can only legally use a freight scanner if one has a police license for that faction. Otherwise it may turn the target hostile. Licenses are not available from pirates or unknown races. In Reunion, ships scanned in sectors with such owners may suspect an imminent act of piracy and attack the player. In Terran Conflict, no repercussions are suffered. Ships revealed by the scan to be piloted by pirates may attack the player regardless of the sector in which the scan took place. Other police ships may scan the player's ships and pirates may use freight scanners to identify rich victims. Jump Drive Is A Device Allowing Instant Travel Between Sectors Withe This Device You Can Buypass Long Trips This Can Only Be Bought In Argon Space Legends Home Has One Mineral Scanner This item allows the ship to scan the large asteroids, when within 8 km of them (10km in Terran Conflict), which appear on the system map. Once scanned, the mineral content, both the mineral type and the amount, is shown. This information will remain in the player's system map, meaning they won't have to be scanned again later. This piece of equipment is also necessary to enable automated mining and exploration functions. Often used in conjunction with an ore scanner. Ore Collector Enables the player's ship to collect free-floating ore by running into small rocks (similar to how floating cargo containers are collected). It also enables remotely operated vehicles to execute certain mining operations. Often used in conjunction with a mineral scanner. Rudder Upgrade Rudder upgrade, like engine tuning and cargo bay extension, gets more expensive per upgrade the more a ship has upgraded it. The higher the level in this, the faster a ship will turn. This is very important for larger fighting craft but much less important for scouts (M5 craft) as they can already turn very fast and turning even faster may be a liability, not an advantage. This can also help with trading craft as they tend to turn very slowly. However, it's unlikely to be as much of a help as engine tuning. Singularity Engine Time Accelerator (SETA) When the player activates this upgrade (default key J), the passage of game time increases. The rate at which game time passes in SETA can be adjusted in the Options >> Gameplay section. This has to be done for every new game as the settings do not carry over. This item is only useful for the player's ship and not remotely operated ships or trader controlled ships. However, because it's so cheap, it's a simple precautionary measure for a player to equip all their ships with this. Spacefly Collector Trading System Extension Enables the player to manually trade using ships other than the one currently being piloted. It also enables the player to see the current price of goods at any station in which the player has assets (i.e., ships or satellites). Without this upgrade, the player must dock a ship at the station in order to check the prices. Video Enhancement Goggles Another item which can't be used by the AI, it acts as a pair of binoculars or scope for the player. category: Items & Wares (X3)